The Necklace
by Missyblue
Summary: Haruhi creates a gift for someone.


It happened once in a while in the host club. Some female would be enjoying the companionship of a the host when she would snap. It seems being around a handsome male was just too much for some girls. The said female would usually start squealing and then launch themselves at the object of their affection; grabbing them around their neck or waist. While the girl did this, she would be shouting about her never ending love for the person she just hooked herself onto. This type of extreme affectionate female could not be reasoned with. The only way to deal with this type of event was to pull the girl off the unfortunate male before he got molested. Mori was the one to do this when one of the customer's feelings got the better of them. He knew how to get the girl off of the male without hurting her.

Unfortunately, it was Mori who had the hysterical female clutching to him today.

To make matters worst, none of the other host club members knew how to handle the situation. Haruhi, (who had only been in the host club for a short period of time) had never seen a female go off the deep end like this. So all she did was stare. The twins and Tamaki rushed over and started pulling on the girl's limbs and waist awkwardly to get the girl off her while trying not to hurt her. But this only made the girl grip harder. Kyoya, cooled headed as always, suggested that they combine their efforts into one massive pull. They rushed to put themselves into position.

"One…Two…Three…PULL!" yelled Tamaki.

The girl, realizing that she was being pulled away from her one true love, scrambled to grip anything that would keep her with him. The thing she caught was a necklace.

The sound of beads hitting the floor was heard as the female was finally separated from Mori. Kyoya quickly told the girl that, because she could not control herself, she was banded from the host club until further notice. The girl ran from the room in tears. Kyoya told the rest of the visitors that the host club was closing early today.

"Are you okay Takashi?" asked a tearful Honey.

Mori nodded.

"D-Does that happen often?" Haruhi asked in a shaky voice, still a little shocked at what she just saw.

Hikaru shrugged. "Not often, but it has happened to milord four times and me and Kaoru twice. This is the first time it has happened to Mori."

Haruhi walked up to Mori intending to ask him if he was okay, but before she got to him; Mori had bent down and started to pick up the beads that had fallen to the floor. The rest of the host scrambled to help him.

After half-an-hour of searching under couches, chairs and tables later, only fifteen of the beads were found. Hardly enough to remake the necklace.

"I'm sorry Takashi. I know it was your favorite." said a saddened Honey.

"It's fine," was all Mori said.

"I think me and Takashi want to go home now." Honey told Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded and they left.

Haruhi looked down at the beads in her hand. They were really quite nice. Glass that somehow looked that it had swirls of black and purple inside. Suddenly a memory of an old arts and craft project that she did in grade school came back to her. She smiled as she headed out the doors of the school and headed to a local craft store near her home.

………

The next day, the host club was cleaning up after day of hosting. It was then that Haruhi approached Mori and tapped him on the shoulder. Mori turned around and saw Haruhi facing him and holding something in her hand.

"I made this for you, I know it's not as fancy as the old necklace you had. But I feel bad for what happened to you and this is kinda an apology for the actions of my fellow females."

With this she opened her hand to revile a long piece of braided string with a bead from Mori's old necklace sitting in the middle and two smaller black ones at the begging and the end of the string.

"What is it?" asked a voice that did not belong to Mori.

Haruhi looked up to see that her and Mori's conversation that attracted the rest of the host club, who were now peering at the object in her hand.

"It's a hemp necklace," said Haruhi through clenched teeth. "To replace the one that broke. I made it."

"YOU, made that for Mori?!" Screeched Tamaki; going pale.

"Yes," she said, which caused Tamaki to freeze for a second, than flee to his corner to cry while murmuring about how Haruhi loved Mori more then her "father".

"Thank-you," said Mori as he reached down and took the necklace, then fastened it around his neck.

"Huh, it doesn't look half bad," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru peered at Mori's neck.

They turned around to face Haruhi.

"Make us ones too!" they demanded in perfect unison.

"What? No! I only made it because…" Haruhi tried to protest but was interrupted by Honey latching onto her arm.

Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Can I have one too?"

"But this was just too…" Haruhi tried again but got interrupted again, this time by Tamaki.

"Haruhi, As your father, I believe you should make me make me one of this necklaces with your own two hands!" said Tamaki with a grand waving of his hand.

"But…"

"They are rather attractive." This came from Kyoya.

Haruhi sighed.

Two days later, all the male members of the host club were sporting hemp necklaces.


End file.
